tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago's Survivor 1-Arabia
Survivor: Arabia is the first season of Drago's Survivor Series. It features a cast of 2 tribes of 8. It began on May 21, 2012 and will end June 3, 2012 with one castaway sent home each day and on Day 14, the jury votes will be read and the winner revealed. Tribes: Dhafar Imam Ezana Days: 14 Episodes: 13 'Location: '''Jazirat Hawar, Qatar, The Arabian Peninsula Original Run: May 21, 2012 - June 4, 2012 Followed By: Survivor: Individuality Season Summary 11 Days ago, 16 courageous Tengagers volunteered to be Marooned in the desert region known as Arabia. They were divided in to two tribes, Imam in Yellow, and Dhafar in Blue. Both tribes shocked to find out about the main twist this season. The ODD NECKLACE by Joeker. This acted like a Hidden Immunity Idol, voiding any votes cast against that person who holds it. Dhafar took the stronger tribe impression as Qwerty3000 won the first immunity challenge by himself against four from Imam (lawlz), sending Imam to the first tribal council. yoshi9999 campaigned to vote out swimboy818, an inactive at that point in the game, by publically announcing to vote him out. Little did Yoshi know that Swimboy was in possession of the Odd Necklace, voiding 4 votes cast against him, and with 4 votes, Yoshi was voted out. Then Imam evened out the tribes by winning the next challenge, making Dhafar vote out the inactive _JB_, with Qwerty3000 holding the Odd Necklace. The Next Day, the tribes were both surprised to discover that BOTH tribes would be going to tribal council. Unit8890 won the Imam immunity, and jfsredhead won the Dhafar Immunity. At Imam, swimboy818 was again given the Odd Necklace, and at Imam's tribal, inactive rockstar15 was given the boot. At Dhafar's tribal, Zbase4, another inactive, was voted out. At Imam, SkillzDatKillz found the Hidden Immunity Idol and was proud. The Next Day, again, the tribes were surprised knowing that a FORCED Mutiny was upon them. Unit8890 and swimboy818 went to Dhafar, and hinata0014 and Alyxandra went to Imam. Swimboy818 was incredibly happy to find out that he had found the Idol at Dhafar's camp. At the next challenge, the new members had something to prove, and Dhafar won the challenge, causing SkillzDatKillz to be blindsided with an idol in his pocket. At the next challenge, Dhafar again ran away with a landside victory, making Imam go to tribal again and this time, Alyxandra was voted out, and hinata0014 was pissed. The Next Day, a feeling of happiness swept over everyone as they merged into the Ezana tribe, wearing Lime. At the challenge, swimboy818 was primed to to win immunity, and after a battle between NotJeffProbst and Unit8890 for the boot, Unit8890 turned out to have the Odd Necklace and NotJeffProbst was given the boot. Hinata0014 was lucky to have won immunity cause he wasn't trying in the game, and swimboy818 played his idol, and Unit8890 was voted out and became the first member of the Jury. Hinata0014 discovered the idol but complete luck again. At the next challenge, Econ21 won immunity, granting him safety, but a stunned Flamelord was blindsided, making him Jury Member #2. Swimboy818 won immunity, making his target on his back even bigger, and again, hinata0014 became another victim of a blindside with an idol in his pocket. And he was NOT HAPPY about it either. At the next challenge, Econ21 bought immunity at the Survivor Auction and swimboy818 played the idol he bought and voided 3 votes, and Qwerty3000 with the Odd Necklace voided one vote against him, and with ONE vote, tyler2112 was voted out and became Juror #4. The Final 5 then competed in a spamming challenge, and Econ21 again proved victorious, and swimboy818 was devastated when he got voted out by the people he trusted. At the next challenge, jfsredhead pulled a victory in a Memory-esque challenge, and when the votes were tallied, a tie was formed between the 2 Power Players, Qwerty3000, and Econ21. And For The First time, the Blue Rock Tiebreaker was used and both Econ and Qwerty were safe, but an unlucky joshg222, who RECEIVED NO VOTES in that tribal was unfortunately sent home. Econ21 won the final immunity and ended up voting out Qwerty3000. The Jury gave the Final 2 are hard time, but in the end, Econ21 claimed the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize in a 5-1 vote over jfsredhead. Contestants ''*12 votes cast against Swimboy818 did not count from Swimboy818 holding the Odd Necklace and ''playing the Hidden Immunity Idol'' **4 Votes cast against Unit8890 did not count from Unit8890 holding the Odd Necklace The Game Twists The Odd Necklace by Joeker Each day, someone will be in possession of the Odd Necklace. The Odd Necklace guarantees them safety from the next Tribal Council that tribe goes to. The identity of the person with the Odd Necklace will not be revealed until just before the votes are read, so it almost acts like a Hidden Immunity Idol, voiding any votes against that person. Once someone has used the Odd Necklace at Tribal Council, they have two options – Either GIVE UP the Necklace to someone of their choice on the OTHER tribe, or KEEP IT for a second Tribal Council and take a CONSEQUENCE for doing so. The consequence may be HARMLESS or SEVERE, and you won’t know what it is until after you decide to keep it. This is a big power which could completely change the game in one vote. The decision to keep or give it up is big too, as if the other tribe has the Necklace at the merge, they hold the cards, as they can then pass it to anyone in the game (including people on their former tribe because everyone would be one tribe by that stage). Be warned about what this twist can do when you are voting, or you may find yourself on the wrong end of the tribe. This Twist will end at the FINAL 5! Forced Mutiny 2 members from each tribe will be FORCED to switch tribes. This can affect the game. Unit8890 and Swimboy818 went from Imam to Dhafar. and Alyxandra and hinata0014 went from Dhafar to Imam. Returning Castaways Zbase4 and _JB_ went on to compete in Tokelau, placing 7th and 11th respectively. joshg222 and yoshi9999 went on to compete in Occultus Island, placing ??? and ??? respectively. Category:Drago's Survivor Series